The Burning Will
by FFAddict123
Summary: What happens when someone just arrives a moment too late to stop his clan? Just a complete turn-around of the Hidden Leaf's lifestyle.


**Chapter 1: Akane Uzumaki**

"Sakura-chan! Wanna go out on a date with me!"

These words were said by a certain whisker-marked blonde boy to a certain pink-haired girl in a class. Of course, they were met with a punch to the face.

"NO NARUTO-BAKA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? NO NO NO!"

Said Naruto entered a depressed state before having a determined fire light his eyes once again.

'_I'M GONNA, geez, how much longer do I have to put up this stupid mask, it's getting annoying'_

A raven-haired boy, known as Sasuke, just 'hn'ed and ignored them all, deciding to continue talking with his fellow 'mighty Uchiha' who were also smirking about how they were going to continue proving that the Uchiha were the mightiest clan. Although he was secretly smiling at Naruto's antics, he always lit up the village; it was like the village's only light after the Uchiha takeover.

Sasuke knew that arrogance would someday lead to the clan's downfall, and that the Uchiha clan had none of the will of fire. His older brother made sure to teach him that. Sasuke himself saw that, and wanted to make sure that his clan changed their ways before it was too late. Of course he still had to put up acts.

Shikamaru was sleeping, Chōji was eating a pack of potato chips, Ino and Sakura were back to planning various ways to bring down Uchiha arrogance secretly, although on the outside they were fawning over various Uchiha, Hinata was secretly planning the Uchiha's demise, Kiba was talking with Hinata about how awesome they were and Shino was just quietly sitting there.

The rest of the class were talking about proving themselves for the village in order to gain fame and glory.

The class was quickly back to silence when Iruka came in.

"Alright class, now we're going to start the genin exams, this has been the last year of the academy for you guys, so good luck! The graduations exams are now all-round exams, so remember, give it your all!"

The Uchiha of the class all smirked, thinking that they were going to be graduated no-matter what. A fifth of the class gulped nervously, and Naruto smiled, silently reminding himself of his mission, Sasuke told himself to do his best. But everyone besides said two to burst into chatter at their class sensei's next statement.

"However there is a new student who has been training outside of the academy and sent here because of her Uzumaki heiress status, therefore even if she has just joined she'll be still attending the graduation exams."

The Uchiha frowned at someone else getting special treatment besides them, the civilian part of the class bursting into conversation at a possible 'princess'. The other clan heirs and heiresses also silently wondering who the Uzumaki heiress is.

"Ok class, silence please, come in please, and introduce yourself."

The girl that came in left everyone in the class breathless. Especially to the guys in the class, heck, the _Uchiha _were _blushing_, although it was faint. She had long red hair reaching to her waist and a sleeveless blue kimono with red Uzumaki swirls on the right and left shoulders and her back. Add to that the kimono kept hugging her hour-glass figure which showed B-cup bordering C-cup breasts. She had an angular face with azure eyes, which were so deep you got entranced by them.

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki Akane; it is a pleasure to meet you all"

The class burst out into more conversations, like how the heck is the dead-last Naruto Uzumaki related to an heiress, and he must be a pathetic weakling compared to an heiress. And he must be adopted or something because he couldn't possibly by related by blood to the famed Uzumaki clan.

"And to answer your questions, yes, Naruto-kun is related by blood to me, although he is part-Uzumaki, while I am full-blooded."

Even more questions popped up in the class's heads, although some secretly glanced at Naruto to see his reaction at hearing he was part of a clan. Many were surprised to see that he was SMIRKING, Naruto, the almighty package of dumbness knew something _they_ didn't.

Kiba finally spoke the question everyone had.

"Oi dobe! How the heck are you part of a clan! You're adopted, yeah, that's what! Now why don't you wipe off that…?!"

Kiba was suddenly interrupted by a blade to his throat by none other than the Uzumaki heiress.

"Inuzuka-san, if you dare lay _one_ finger on him or insult him any further I will personally see that your head does not touch your body. _Do I make myself clear?"_

Akane's words made Kiba gulp in fear; he would definitely not insult Naruto or anything else for a while.

(If you're wondering how she knew Kiba was an Inuzuka, well, the fang-marks make it obvious)

Akane's cold glare was suddenly turned into happiness, then shame as she looked into Naruto's stern eyes, although she thought he was disappointed.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Naruto-sa…"

Naruto's glare silenced her, and she continued her apology.

"Naruto-kun, I only wanted to defend you. The _mutt, _was insulting you, and your heritage, even if you're only part-Uzumaki, and you have yet to go through the Ritual of the Shadow, I have no right to be…"

Akane's quick-paced apology was interrupted by Naruto's hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Akane-chan, I'm glad you still want to help me, but remember, _never_ attack a future Shinobi of the Leaf. Remember the alliance"

Akane looked up to Naruto's eyes with respect and admiration. To say this entire exchange shocked the rest of the class was an understatement. Some students had _fainted_ from the shock of dealing with this kind of Naruto, some of the girls were blushing, the Uchiha were now glaring at Naruto, and the boys were glaring at Naruto with jealousy and fear. Probable because they were facing the unknown.

'_Funny how the moment I drop my mask everything changes'_

This thought was repeated in Sasuke's mind, who knew about the mask, and also Akane's, who was currently shamed at her outburst. She was supposed to appear as a calm and composed kunoichi, and she had just ruined everything.

Kiba was still sweating, but managed to compose himself. This Naruto was different, he realised, the old Naruto never existed, the dobe, the dead-last idiot clown of the class, didn't exist.

What the heck was going on?

Everything changed when suddenly, the idiot was back.

"HAH! Take that Kiba! What happened to your big-talk huh? Not so good anymore ain't yah! I'm AMAZING!"

Everyone was taken aback by Naruto's sudden change in demeanour, even Sasuke and Akane who knew him the most.

Kiba however recovered and, suddenly insulted.

"HAH! Like you'd ever beat me! I was just taken by surprise! Yeah, that's it! You'd never beat me. Hmph!"

Naruto was left fuming and the whole class laughed at him, the event quickly forgotten, however, and the clan heirs were left with an impression.

'_Naruto, just who are you?'_

Shikamaru took special notice of Akane's slip-up when addressing Naruto, there was something going on and what frustrated a Nara was not having every piece of the puzzle.

He was pretty sure that Akane Uzumaki was about to say 'Naruto-sama' but he wasn't sure. He would have to ask her, and he was pretty sure she wouldn't say, Naruto, maybe. But still this newest revelation revealed that Naruto isn't who he seems.

Naruto was just _too_ good at making a mask from this newest information, therefore, he would be a master of deceit, but then, why would he deceive others? The Uchiha takeover, of course, Naruto wants to do something about it. Everything about this smells like a conspiracy. And Naruto is dead-centre in the middle of it.

Probable because of his Jinchūriki status, it still came as a shock to him went that was announced to the village, he still just couldn't believe that Naruto housed a demon.

Shikamaru decided that it was just too troublesome to think about it know, he would take the matter to his dad later.

After silencing the class, Iruka starting calling out the names of the students. The civilian family students never passed of course, only those like Haruno Sakura, who dedicated themselves to being ninja passed.

Well, Sakura was the only civilian-belonging student who passed anyway.

"Uzumaki Akane, please come forth!"

Naruto smiled at Akane, who was slightly blushing.

'_Damn that smile of his! It always makes me feel so warm… Damn it Akane! Get a hold of yourself!'_

"Good luck Akane-chan!"

_Thank goodness for that mask of his, I'm pretty sure I would faint if I saw the real him do that to me._

"Thanks, later!

The idiot Naruto, as dense as usual, tilted his head in confusion at seeing Akane's rushed composure.

A few minutes later a happy Akane came rushing towards Naruto, wearing a leaf headband around her forehead.

"Naruto-kun! I did it! I became a ninja!"

Naruto grinned proudly at Akane, who grinned just as wide.

"Uzumaki Naruto! It's your turn!"  
>"Hai Iruka-sensei!"<p>

"Good luck Naruto-kun!"

"Don't worry! I'll pass the test, believe it!"

Akane smiled and watched as Naruto left, only to frown as she heard the student's around her start muttering around her things like 'He'll never make it' or 'How the heck does the _demon_ think he'll make a ninja?'

Akane of course knew about the Kyūbi inside Naruto, but to hear people downright disrespect him of something he has no control of? That just infuriated her. As an Uzumaki, who are geniuses of fuinjutsu, Naruto is a living example of one of the best seals ever seen, and it was derived from an Uzumaki sealing technique as well. Insulting Naruto and thinking he was the demon insulted the Yondaime's sealing work, and insulting his sealing work was insulting the Uzumaki clan.

Akane made sure that the students never insulted her clan like that again.

Needless to say, Naruto shocked the class for the second time that day by passing the test with flying colours.

Naruto smirked at the class, who was still shocked at him passing, when they _thought_ that he couldn't do a Bunshin, throw a shuriken properly, even imitate the Academy Taijutsu stance, perform an E-Rank Genjutsu, or even think properly.

And Naruto had proven to be exactly the opposite.

After the last of the students passed and came back to the class, the bell rang signalling the end of the day.

Parents came and picked up their children and scowled at Naruto for passing. They were forbidden from harming Naruto though, as he was a precious asset to Konoha.

Naruto frowned at them, but became suddenly happy and met up with Akane.

"I don't know how you stay so happy even with them treating you like the demon within"

"Don't worry Akane-chan, I understand why they hate me, just don't bother with those fools who don't know the difference between a scroll and the kunai inside."

Akane smiled, the real Naruto she knew was still there beneath that mask.

"And I have to thank you for your timely visits, if not for you I would have lost myself inside my mask."

"You were close by what I saw, if you had I would have beaten you 'til an inch of your life, healed you, and did it again until you gained back your true self."

Naruto gulped, knowing that she probably would have done just that.

"Well… anyway, I'll lead you to my apartment, don't worry about the mess, it's actually a seal-based Genjutsu"

Raising an eyebrow, Akane followed Naruto to his apartment, which when opened, was a complete…

Monstrosity.

That's the only way she could describe it, there was mess everywhere, expired milk and an empty bowl of ramen on the table, clothes scattered everywhere, the bed itself was scattered.

She was glad when Naruto dispelled the Genjutsu in his equally messy kitchen of unwashed dishes to reveal a clean, plain and spacious apartment. He didn't bother with trivial things such as paintings, as he called them, when he could look upon the beauty of Konoha, that's what he said, and what she completely believed in.

"Sorry but I only have one bed, it's a double though, so…"

Akane of course turned beet red at that thought.

"B-B-B-BAKA!"

Which of course lead to punching him in the face, through the room and onto the bed, and now he's unconscious.

Akane turned even redder from embarrassment, she should have known Naruto didn't have any perverse thoughts; he was so pure sometimes Akane wondered if he was even real.

Akane, slowly approached Naruto, who was snoring from sleep overtaking his unconscious state.

'_Must be tired, it's been a long day, with the stresses of his mask and me arriving'_

Akane reached down and scratched Naruto's whisker marks, and to her delight, started purring.

Akane giggled, and put her hand on her mouth when Naruto started rubbing his cheek on her hand.

'_His whiskers are still his sensitive spot'_

Going red once more, Akane lied down on the bed with Naruto, who wouldn't let her go. She slowly pulled up the sheet, and waited for a long day tomorrow, as the team selections would be in place.

'_Hopefully Sarutobi-sama and Otousama can take care of that' __

Meanwhile, the council was in an uproar.

This was because the 3rd Hokage was not dead, and he brought with him one of the 4th's closest friends: Uzumaki Hiirochie, also known as the Red Scroll.

"Lord 3rd! Uzumaki-san! You're both alive! Where were you? What happened? Have you come back to kill the demon?"

Various questions and so forth burst forth from the councillors.

They were quickly silenced by the KI of the 5th Hokage: Uchiha Fugaku.

"ENOUGH! I will not tolerate any more nuisances. Now, Sarutobi, would you kindly explain where you have been the past 12 years?"

"Why thank you, well Hiirochie here actually left the village to train his daughter in the ways of the Uzumaki. I went with him because I wanted to check Jiraiya's spy network personally, and take a little vacation from everything, as I knew that the village would be in good hands when Fugaku-kun took up the reins."

Fugaku frowned, although inwardly he was seething, he should have killed the old man long ago. But know that was starting to bite him hard.

"I see, now, I would like you to inform me next time about these developments"

"I see, now, I would like to see what the village has been up to, if after this meeting I could accompany you?"

The 5TH Hokage was trapped by the former Hokage's gaze and the council's stares of approval of the old man's request.

'_Damn you old man, with you here the Uchiha's hold on the village will weaken'_

"Fine, you shall accompany me after, now to the next matter"

The council members frowned at Fugaku's casual dismissal of the matter and also of his turning a kind and wise request of a wise elder into a demand for the 3rd Hokage to follow him after. They all knew that Sarutobi Hiruzen would never let this sort of dictatorship take hold on the village. They also knew that Fugaku was backed into a corner, and they relished that small victory, but a victory nonetheless.

"The treatment of Uzumaki Naruto as a proper tool of the village has been deteriorating"

They nearly scowled at Fugaku, they trusted the abilities of the 4th and yet the Uchiha treated him with despise and their children were infected by the poisoning of them.

Even the civilian knew of this, and yet for some reason civilians treated Naruto harshly, making him a damned _scapegoat_. Truly despicable for a civilian of the Leaf. However Fugaku acted as it were all the civilians and ninja who only had half-a-brain's fault, not the Uchiha, and left them unchecked.

A Hokage acted neutral, that was the reason when one became Hokage, he was not selected as clan head, but someone else was, even if he was the heir.

However Fugaku remained clan head, insisting that it was perfectly normal, and killed those who voiced their dissent.

Then there was the Uchiha's treatment of a boy as a tool, nothing more, it was just as bad as being treated as a demon.

"Of course, we shall try to encourage the proper behaviour towards the boy"

Fugaku turned his gaze towards the council member who spoke, making her cower in fear, Haruno Mebuki was one of the council members who took pity on the boy and secretly helped him. Of course, that was only after he helped Sakura with her taijutsu, but under a different alias, although it was reported by ANBU who saw through the henge.

"F-Forgive me, Hokage-sama, I meant the _tool_."

Hiruzen frowned, he didn't like how they treated Naruto, even if it was the expected treatment of a jinchuriki, it didn't give people the right to downright despise them.

"Now, if that is all, this meeting is adjourned. Everyone besides Sarutobi and Hiirochie"

With that the council members filed out, before casting worried glances at their former leader and his subordinate. They didn't know what Fugaku wanted with the two, it was expected of Sarutobi, him wanting to see the developments of the village, but not Hiirochie.

After everyone left, and the 3 went to Fugaku's office, the Uchiha clan leader activated the privacy seals, and started the conversation.

"I should have killed you long ago old man, but know this, if you ever try _anything_, you _will_ die, understand? And that includes the Uzumaki as well"

Sarutobi nodded, and so did his companion.

Fugaku nodded back and deactivating his privacy seals.

"Now, to business, you wanted to see their developments Sarutobi? Oh and shall the Uzumaki be enrolled as a ninja?"

Hiirochie shook his head, smiling.

"I'm afraid not, I've had enough of the ninja life, and look forward to training my daughter and Naruto-kun in the ways of the Uzumaki clan further."

Fugaku nodded, understanding somewhat the want to train your children in the ways of the clan.

"Very well, now, you may leave for your child"

"Thank you Hokage-sama"

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at this however.

'_Interesting, so he can understand other people's feelings, although only limited to clan matters, but still, at least he has some understanding of the people he leads'_

"Now, the village has…"

And so the conversation went on for hours about various facets of the village. Of course, they then got to the team decisions.

"Now, for teams, I believe that team 7 should be…"

**A/N: **Hope you liked the first chapter of 'The Burning Will'! Of course, to recap, Itachi didn't make it on time to kill off the Uchiha and then the clan succeeded in taking over Konoha, but since he never killed anyone the Uchiha think he's still loyal. So Itachi decides to wait and he trains Sasuke to be a proper ninja of the leaf.

Sarutobi left with Hiirochie to train Akane and check on Jiraiya of the Sannin's spy network. Of course, that's not the real reason, so what is?

Til next time!


End file.
